


Billy Mayhew - The Naked Chef

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street, Tilly - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Corrie - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Vicar - Freeform, loveislove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Todd has been called into the office by Adam on a Sunday ...... he just wants to get home and be with his boyfriend, who is on strict instruction to be naked when he gets in.





	Billy Mayhew - The Naked Chef

“Right, can we wrap this up? Some of us do have a life!”

Todd raised his eyebrows at Adam across their office desk, his fingers tapping against the wood in frustration. 

Not only was it a Saturday but Adam had promised they’d only need a couple of hours to finalise the paperwork on Mrs Cookson’s claim and they were now heading into their fifth.

“When ye’ve finished - then you can leave!”

“Adam it’s me day off mate”

BEEP BEEP

Todd looked at his phone “and there you go, Billy again asking where I am.....Summers at her mates house as well, you know what that means...?”

“Yeah, it means ye don’t need to get home ... he’s a grown man who can look after himself!”

“Nooooo” Todd took a paperclip off his desk and flicked it over towards Adam. It landed in his hair “it means there’s a good chance tonight I’ll get lucky!”

Adam pulled a face as he tried to remove the paperclip “that’s an image I didn’t need, thanks!”

“It’s been weeks since we had any quality alone time! And...... I saw him putting on his, what he calls, lucky pants this morning ....” Todd giggled

“Ok Ok, TMI Todd , TMI!..... I guess we did get quite a lot done today!”

“Adam! We’ve gone above and beyond for this woman, who...for some reason you’ve discounted our rates for...this is the best deal she’s gonna get, so....as far as I see it, we’re done here! Now...” Todd closed the file he was reading “I’m gonna go home and have sex with my boyfriend!”

Todd smiled, a twinkle in his eye as he picked up his phone and replied to Billy “On my way, you better be in just your pants when I get home!”

He added the devil emoji and grabbed his jacket off his chair.

“Have fun!” Adam said half heartedly “I’ll be off into town then!”

“No you won’t Adam!” Todd smirked “you’ll be doing what you do every Saturday night... buying a cheap bottle of wine from and spending the night crying over Bridget Jones!”

“Remind me never to tell you anything about my personal life again!”

“Right my friend, I’m going .... I may phone the Bish on the way home, tell him not to expect Billy in work on Monday, he’ll be good for no one by the time I’m finished with him!”

“For fuck sake Todd! Get out!!!”

 

—-////———-

 

Todd was now buzzing, having received no reply from Billy he was fully expecting to see him naked but for just his pants on their bed when he got home.

“Oi... what’s got you so happy?”

Todd stopped in his tracks, looking across the road, he caught sight of his Mum, she looked confused as she crossed over to join him.

“Can’t I look happy mother?”

“Definitely not, it worries me. Why don’t you, Billy and Summer come over for a bit, I’ll cook something”

“No thanks, busy!”

“Oh yeah? Busy doing what?”

“The local vicar!”

“Hey?” Eileen looked puzzled

“Oh nevermind, no thanks....another time yeah? And besides, second best thing about moving out....no more of your cooking!”

 

///——-

 

Todd couldn’t hide his disappointment when he got home , having had a very long day, that Billy was not where he should have been and was not wearing what he’d requested he wore.

“Hey!” Billy beamed across the room as Todd walked in.

“You’re cooking?” Todd looked over to Billy who was standing behind the kitchen counter, in a white tee-shirt and his yellow apron.

“Uh huh!” Billy nodded very enthusiastically “thought I know what my boyfriend, who I love, would like after a hard day at the office!! A nice meal!”

“Hmmmm, we’re errr we’re not singing from the same hymn sheet here vicar!”

“How d’ya mean?” Billy frowned 

Todd sighed, he’d been hoping that Billy was playing with him. But he seemed serious about continuing with his cooking

“No....doesn’t matter, .... well actually it does, did you not get my text?”

Todd lifted his feet one by one up onto the dining chair in front of him and untied his shoelaces, kicking his shoes under the table.

“Yeah, of course... but if I did everything you suggested by text, we’d both be in prison by now....”

“Errr I make very good suggestions thanks very much!” Todd walked over to the kitchen island, standing between it and the sofa. “Gimme a kiss will ya, I’ve been home at least four minutes”

He liked kissing Billy from this side of the counter if Billy was stood behind cooking. He liked to hang back, make Billy reach the furthest out of them both.....sometimes he’d even lean back and Billy would say “if we’re playing this game then you can forget your kiss”

But this time Todd didn’t, he’d missed Billy all day and wanted to feel his lips against his. Billy leant towards him and kissed him quickly, carrying on with chopping carrots on the chopping board on the work surface.

“Ok what’s up? “ Todd asked bemused

Billy shrugged his shoulders as he kept on chopping his carrots “nothing why!” He didn’t make eye contact with Todd, in fact now Todd thought about it Todd realised he’d barely looked at him since he’d come home ....

“Look at me!”

“What?” Billy glanced at him briefly then looked back down to the kitchen surface

“Jesus Billy your poker face needs some work. You’re up to summit!”

Billy held his hands up in protest “there’s nothing going on! But err .... I could do with something out the cupboard, if you wouldn’t mind?”

“You mean the cupboard right there?” Todd pointed at the cupboard right behind Billy, on the wall.

“Mmmm hmmm “ Billy nodded in agreement

“You mean the cupboard that’s on your side of the kitchen and not mine, the cupboard that I would have to walk over to to open whereas you could just turn around”

“Yep.... , I have kind of got my hands full here Todd!”

“Yeah well... had you listened to me you could have had your hands full with a whole lot more than carrots” Todd walked around the counter sighing “what do you need?”

“Flour!”

“Flour? What do you need ......” it was as Todd turned into the space and looked over at Billy he realised the reason for Billy’s strange mood. He was naked from the waist down, his perfect little cute butt deliciously curved underneath those apron strings..... “flour for?”

He made a point not to stare too long, he didn’t need to anyway, he had the shape of those beautifully curved cheeks perfectly remembered in his Billy memory bank.

———-///////————

The first time he’d ever caught sight of Billy’s buttcheek perfection had surprisingly not even been on the day they’d first slept together.

It had been on a day when he’d called over unexpectedly in the evening, surprising Billy with a DVD, bottle of wine and a fish and chip supper.

Billy had turned him down earlier for a trip to the cinema saying he was far to busy sorting out paperwork for three weddings , two christenings and a funeral the following week. So Todd had figured he’d bring the cinema to Billy, knowing Billy would have turned him down had he asked first ... not that he’d of listened anyway.... Todd had decided he wouldn’t ask.

Billy had answered the door in his vicar regalia, in his dark blue polka dot shirt to be precise. Todd had smiled as he’d opened the door, his favourite of Billy’s vicary shirts.

His biceps protruded nicely out of this shirt, nicely bulging, he moistened his lips looking at the deliciousness in front of him before he’d spoken.

“Evening vicar!” Todd had said as the door swung on its hinges, raising bags of goodies in the air at him.

“Todd?” Billy looked puzzled , staring between him and the bags, “and you’ve brought stuff with you, what Err what’s in the bag..... I thought I said I was busy!” Billy said as he scratched behind his ear and wrinkled his nose curiously.

He then remembered he’d told Todd not to turn up the other week when the bishop had arrived unannounced , but that still hadn’t stopped him.

“Well, I figured if you couldn’t come out on a date then the date would come to you!” Todd smiled, but realised Billy was still blocking his way. Todd peered around the front door when he heard noises coming from the front room.

“I’m errr , busy!”

“so I can hear... thought you didn’t want company? Is that ...... a female voice I hear vicar? You turned me down... for a female?” Todd moved his hand to his mouth, pretending to be shocked, then he heard the screeches of a second female "more than one female" 

"It's a work thing..." Billy looked embarrassed, his cheeks reddening, which only caused Todd's curiosity to peak...."so I'll call you later" Billy tried closing the door, but Todd wedged his foot into the gap, stopping it from doing so. 

With his eyes narrowed and curiosity furrowed across his brow, Todd forced his way into the hallway, the sounds of female voices now carrying louder, and then the added noise of high heeled shoes began to clip their way across the floor towards where they were standing. 

"Are you coming back vicar, I still need your inside leg.......hi!? " 

Standing in front of Todd, was a lady in her, what Todd assumed to be, early sixties, smartly dressed in a trouser suit, brown/grey hair tied into a neat bun on top of her head. She smiled at Todd, a genuine, happy smile as she outreached her hand, a tape measure hanging from her fingers, she quickly grabbed it with her other hand as Todd took it and gave it a vigorous shake, looking at Billy with a devilish grin as he did so. 

"Are you a colleague of the vicars? I'm Hatty" She asked as their handshake came to an end 

"No"

"yes"

 

Todd and Billy spoke over each other "yes....I'm Todd, but, I'm more of a volunteer really, you know...I help attend to the vicars needs...here....and there" Todd continued "but, err......he didn't tell me he had a meeting" 

"I expressly told you I was busy and not to call round!" Billy leant against the still open door, having not closed it yet, still unsure how or what was happening to him. 

"Yeah, but the thing....I had the thing, remember, and I needed you to see the thing...so, err...anyway, I bought food" Todd smiled between Billy and the woman as he held the bag up, he kicked the door closed with his foot, Billy's elbow falling from the frame, he lost his balance briefly "and it's getting cold....so !" 

Billy pursed his lips, this was all seeming very Deja Vu from the week before with the bishop, as he went to deny Todd's bag of food, only for Hatty to close her eyes and breath deeply "smells like fish and chips!" She beamed

"I'll get some plates" Todd nodded at Billy as he walked off into the kitchen, Billy watched as Hatty's eyes followed Todd out of the room, and he couldn't help but smile to himself that she was clearly entranced by him in just two minutes of his company. 

"How lovely....I was starting to get peckish.....shall we carry on father!" 

"Erm..."Billy tried to peak into the kitchen but couldn't quite see what mischief Todd was upto "I'll be in in a second, just gonna go check he has everything he needs" 

Billy stood until he was sure she was out of sight before following Todd into the kitchen. 

"What you doing? I thought...you know after last week with John..."

"Mmmmmm" Todd was kind of half listening as he unwrapped the fish and chips onto plates, he took a chip and placed it to Billy's mouth....

Billy ate it without thinking and spoke through the food "ya know....that we'd agreed, if I said no....it meant no" 

"We didn't agree anything Billy, and last week was fun! What's going on? Why's she need your inside leg, and how come she gets to see it before me!" 

"The Bishops arranged for me to get some new vicary wear....anyway, don't change the subject....I said no!"

"You want me to leave?" Todd pulled a face, he opened his eyes large and wide, and rubbed his foot against the bottom of Billy's ankle

"No....." Billy couldn't not smile....

They'd spent the rest of that afternoon in company, flirting atrociously, oblivious to how obvious it must have looked in front of Hatty and her younger assistant Monika. Todd had harped on from the sidelines as to which fabrics he had liked best, unsurprisingly it was all the ones that had hugged the vicars figure just so. 

Monika who was much more straight forward that Hatty had at one point questioned what was happening in front of her eyes...."so you two are just friends?" 

"errr......" Billy had looked shocked, the question knocking him for six....he couldn't have this getting back to the Bishop ".....well....Todd's more of a ..... he err...... he helps .... in the church ... doing things"

"err yeah....things" Todd had said at the same time as Billy finished his sentence. 

Monika had laughed, although actually it had been more of a cackle "I will not be telling the Bishop on you two father don't worry......" she smiled "it's plain to see that you two are lovers!" this admission had come with a slap from Hatty "you whispered it to me......here father" she handed him a pair of grey coloured trousers with black piping on the pockets "please go try these whilst we discuss you with Todd here" 

Billy reached out for the trousers, his cheeks on fire with embarrassment ... 

"You heard her vicar!" Todd smiled, watching Billy leave the room almost with his tail between his legs. 

"I like you!" Monika pointed at him with her pen "much nicer than the last one.....what was his name.....err...Sam?" 

"Sean!" Todd corrected "and as much fun as it is watching him squirm" Todd pointed to the door that Billy had just left through "I just can't do this to him.....he wouldn't do it to me!" 

The women smiled back at him, Hatty more so than Monika "Good...." she replied "I've known Billy a while..."

Todd stepped back "woah! Hang on....that changes things....tell me everything you know! All the juicy details" Todd perched himself onto the edge of the sofa, his hands in between his legs, bursting with excitement. 

"I've known Billy a while" Hatty said again, as though highlighting that Todd had rudely interrupted her .... "he's easily broken, don't play with him too roughly!" 

Todd laughed "Trust me....he's tougher than me" he looked this Hatty up and down a bit, struggling to see how she and Billy could possibly know each other. She clearly had a keen eye for fashion, her suit was tailored, a scarf hung around her neck delicately and her perfume was fragrant but not over powering. Not that he was saying Billy couldn't be a smart dresser, but....Todd knew without a doubt it hadn't been the way Billy dressed that had caught his attraction. 

Since they'd been together Billy's sense of style had improved marginally, for instance he'd started wearing that outdoor beige camping style jacket less frequently and he'd begun matching the colour of his belt to his shoes. But not that it mattered, Todd would fancy the pants off him if all he wore was a bin bag. 

"He helped my son!" Hatty answered a question that never came "I can tell you're desperate to ask" 

"Well, it's just hard for me to picture you two hanging out down the local over a pint of bitter!" 

"Few years ago...." she continued "at his old Parish....he helped raise a lot of funds for some much needed treatment...and we've stayed in touch ever since." Todd listened fondly as she spoke, anyone else and he would have scoffed at their do goodery nature, but not with Billy.....not with Billy. "And then he asked me one day if I'd do some tailoring....give him a hip fresh vicar vibe, I think were the words he used" 

Todd laughed "Yeah, alright.....I'll give him fresh....but he ain't hip....that polka dot shirt one a yours then?" 

She nodded

"Err.....think if you remember I chose the colour!" Monika interrupted 

"You couldn't like....throw in some reds...or maybe a purple could ya.....quite fancy seeing him in a bit of colour" Todd beamed....he reckoned Billy would look quite dashing in something more bright. 

"Where is he?" Monika asked looking at her watch "we've got another appointment at 7?" She glanced her eyes at Todd and raised her eyebrows in a "go and get him" kind of way. 

"I'll go see what he's up to shall I?" 

He'd not yet ventured to the second floor of the vicarage. As much as he'd wanted to every time he'd called around, no, they'd mainly kept their activities to the front room. 

The very first stair creaked under foot, he paused and tilted his head upwards, no sound came. Wherever Billy was and whatever Billy was doing he was being very quiet. He tread carefully as he climbed the steps one by one, rounding a corner in the stairs to another level....there. He breathed out slowly as he held his hand onto the banister tightly.....Billy was in a room directly opposite the landing where the stairs ended. 

The door was wide open, he was in the process of removing a pair of trousers from around his waist, marginally too small on him they slid down his briefs as the fabric slid down his thighs. 

Todd caught sight of the tip of his cheeks and gulped. Billy was slight, the slimmest man he'd ever been with, but he had no problem filling out a pair of trousers in all areas. Todd tried to breathe slower, Billy didn't appear to have noticed that his pants had fallen, as he continued to remove them down past his ankles. White.....Todd smiled to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he'd worn white boxer shorts, but for some reason it didn't surprise Todd that it would be Billy's choice of colour. His smiled widened. 

His eyes moved from left cheek to right cheek, slowly....but not too slowly, he knew any moment Billy would be re-dressing. He wanted to remember every detail.....on the right cheek was a patch of freckles .... small, and huddled together, Todd bit his lip. 

Billy turned his eyes downwards, catching sight of Todd in the reflection of the mirror in front of him, he could feel his gaze upon his buttocks and without thinking he tensed his cheeks and sucked in his abdomen. 

He surprised himself as an aching rose inside of him for Todd to come closer, but as he kept one eye on him, he watched as Todd froze still. 

He quickly glanced his eyes away for fear of Todd spotting him, there was a certain pleasure in an unnoticed glance. Private affection just for you, to keep in your memory box. But the intense fire at which Todd had stared at him remained, he could feel it soaring through his skin, a heat....nothing like he'd experienced before. He wanted to place his hand to his brow to check his temperature, but ironically he was frozen, he didn't want Todd to move from his spot, but also he desperately wanted him to step closer, to come near him and touch him. 

He teased his trousers down further, deliberately hooking his fingers into the waistband of his briefs so they slid down a little more. 

Todd turned his eyes away for a moment, his feet suddenly felt heavy, magnetised to the ground beneath him. He respected Billy's decision to wait, he respected it but Jesus it didn't mean that it wasn't hard for him. 

Ironically, his glance had taken his eyes to a well placed photo of Jesus, he sighed and shook his head and looked back up towards Billy.

Billy’s briefs were now under his arse cheeks, Todd bit his lip harder, his knees buckling slightly as his hand gripped the bannister harder. 

Todd followed the curvature of Billy’s arse, he had a delicious pert round butt, the kind that Todd knew if he placed a finger to the skin and pressed hard, the skin would dimple, mark for a second but then bounce right back to pert perfection again. 

Todd had seen a lot of male bums, a lot ... he wasn’t proud of that ... well, actually, that’s a lie, he was mighty proud of his sex life. But, that was in the past , he was a one man man now and he felt, standing there looking at Billy, that he’d definitely bagged the best, fittest one. 

Todd’s mind wandered to what the rest of Billy would look like underneath the rest of his vicary outfit. 

“Shit” Todd exclaimed as he looked down at his crotch, seeing his noticeable hard on. He rubbed his crotch lightly , no one could blame him really, this was the longest he’d ever gone without sex and the man he was infatuated with and who he knew was interested in him, was mere feet in front of him, butt cheeks on show. 

He sighed and left the landing , tenderly walking back down the stairs, his erection painful in his trousers, he hid in the downstairs toilet for a few minutes. 

He paced whilst there ... he needed to leave. He needed to get home and try and think about anything other than Billy’s arse and he couldn’t do that whilst Billy was in the same building. 

After his erection had subsided he made his excuses to the two women and left. 

As Todd had left the landing a few minutes earlier Billy had checked the mirror to see Todd had gone. 

—— //// ——

If anything, standing in front of him now in their own kitchen, their own home, naked except for a shirt and apron, Todd thought Billy’s buttocks looked the tastiest they’d ever been. 

He reached up into the cupboard, and pretended to root about for a bit, he knew full well they didn’t have any flour ...... he was gonna make Billy squirm.

Billy turned his head over his shoulder, Todd wasn’t looking over at him. He sighed and chopped a little louder, and coughed, he’d been standing like this for twenty odd minutes now and truth be told was starting to feel a little chilly.

“Can’t see any flour Billy?” Todd said closing the cupboard after searching through it...

“Oh... how about this cupboard down here” Billy tapped with his finger against the cupboard nearest him.

“There’s definitely not any flour in there Billy, I’ll just head over to Dev’s and get some ..... “

“No need ..... Todd I can do it without..... “

Slam !

Billy stopped, realising that Todd had already left. He frowned ..... noticing that Todd hadn’t even put his shoes back on. He turned his head over to try and look at his backside.... maybe he needed to push his arse out a bit more.

He made tracks to their bedroom, turning to the side to check himself out in the mirror. He slapped his arse protruding from around the edges of the apron. Smiling proudly to himself.

He had a cute arse , he knew it... and he knew Todd knew it.

—— // ——

Todd chuckled all the way to Dev’s, his shoeless feet pounding the pavement ....... if Billy wanted flour , flour is what he would get

——— /// ————

Hearing the key in the lock Billy quickly darted back to behind the kitchen counter and returned to chopping . If nothing else, he thought to himself , Todd should see that he’d made zero progress with the carrots.

“Sooooo.” Todd held up a white carrier bag as he walked over to the kitchen... “I wasn’t sure what type of flour you needed ... so I got plain .... and self raising”

Todd said self raising a little oddly.... Billy pursed his lips as he watched Todd open the bags of flour.

“I think it’s plain flour.... but...”

“Sh sh shhhh” Todd replied .... “I’m pretty sure, it’s self raising you need, let’s see”

Todd placed both hands into the bag, covering his fingers in flour , it went right under the fingernails...

“What you doin...... ahhhhh!!” Billy moaned

Todd had come behind him, reaching around his hands dry with flour, he hugged his arms around his boyfriend and stroked down his cock.

Billy leant back into Todd “the sod!” He thought to himself “you knew!”

“Of course I knew” Todd whispered into Billy’s ear as he nibbled on the vicars ear lobe “I could spot that arse a mile off! You...” Todd bit hard onto Billy’s ear “are one randy Reverend”

Todd gripped harder onto Billy’s cock and stroked it’s full length, Billy who hadn’t let go of the knife he’d been holding , tightened his grip around the handle.

Todd noticed this and reached out to grab it from him, his hand still covered in flour, wrapping his hand over Billy’s he whispered “let go”

Billy dropped the knife, his eyes closed ... immense pleasure was rushing through his entire body. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been standing whilst someone had been pleasuring him. Probably that one time he’d tried to get a quicky off a guy he’d liked back when he was in his twenties.

That hadn’t gone so well, hadn’t been pleasurable and was over all too quickly.

“Toddddddssddddgghh” Billy hushed out through his lips .... as a carrot was rotated across his lips, he bit down onto the end of it and swallowed. 

“Sorry I was late “ Todd bit at Billy’s tshirt , hung loosely under his apron, he tugged with his teeth at where the arm met the neck.

“You’re here .... now!” Billy clenched his fits across the work top. Todd’s massaging was deep, his other hand fucking Billy’s mouth with carrots and then sometimes he’d stick in his own finger.

Billy rotated his head to the side, taking his boyfriend into a hard kiss, the taste of carrots exchanging between the two of them as their tongues collided.

Todd withdrew his hand from the work top and began to slide it up the inside of Billy’s shirt, pinching his nipple. 

Billy’s fist clenched, as Todd worked his cock tenderely, slowly, teasingly .... “Todd” he groaned gravelly. 

“Mmmm hmmm?” Todd rested his head against Billy’s back, both his hands working hard. 

“This .... is nice!” Billy’s body collapsed slightly into the work surface as Todd’s hand that had been tweaking his nipple now ran down his side and to his arse. 

“Nice?” Todd asked trying to sound pissed off, as he caught sight of Billy trying to undo his apron strings he lost that train of thought “no, leave it on!” 

Billy placed his hand back onto the work top, closing his eyes right, his tongue caught in his lips. Picturing Todd’s face behind him, which was now resting into his back. 

“Ahhhhhh!” Billy’s groan was deep as Todd teased harder on his length. 

“It’s better than nice, right?” 

“Mmmm hmmmm!” Billy answered , he felt Todd’s hand release from his nipple and then wrap around his wrist, todds forefinger And thumb gently touching the underside... “what you doing?” 

“Feeling your pulse.....” Todd whispered into his ear. 

His heart was beating hard, fast.... Todd could feel his fingers throbbing .... he massaged Billy’s cock in time with the beats. 

A whimper came out of the vicar, a noise Todd hadn’t heard before. Billy wasn’t a whimperer .. he was a groaner. 

“I remember the first time I saw your arse!” 

Billy thought back for a moment .... “well... that would be when we slept together for the first ..... ahhhhhhh .... time!” 

“No.....that day at the vicarage ... with the tailors .... I came upstairs” Todd rubbed harder “ caught you in that room!” 

“I know....I remember, I saw you in the mirror!” 

“You knew I’d seen ya?” Todd bit down on Billy’s earlobe “and you didn’t say anything.... that’s so hot....you have a gorgeous arse” 

Billy wiggled his cheeks “I know!” 

Todd released his grasp from Billy’s length, and Todd felt his shoulders relax. Billy was breathless .... which considering he hadn’t been   
doing any of the work meant that Todd had done a mighty fine job of working him up. 

Billy turned around, his arse cheeks uncomfortable against the kitchen drawers, he placed his fingers to the belt of Todd’s trousers and began unbuckling. 

“Here?” Todd eyed the kitchen up quickly , unsure how this was gonna work. 

“Is the door locked?” 

Todd rolled his eyes “yesssss......ahhhhhhhh!”

He groaned as Billy’s hand worked down inside his boxers, he collapsed into Billy slightly and the vicar tried to hold him upright. 

The tent in Todd’s jeans was an obvious sign of his euphoria, the bulge outlining its size. 

Eyes locked for a moment , beads of sweat on each mans forehead made their hair damp and limp. There was a look of the devil about Billy .... he eyed Todd with with a fresh vigour Todd wasn’t sure he’d seen before....

The top of Billy’s thumb rubbed over the end of his cock, shivers ran down his spine “Vicar!” 

Billy took Todd into a kiss before the ar had finished sounding .... it was the first soft kiss since this session had started .... Todd’s lips were taken between teeth, but very softly .... and released.

“You’ve got a look about ya!” 

“Have I?” Billy said trying to sound seductive , he unzipped Todd’s jeans further ... sliding the denim down to mid thigh, and then Todd’s boxer shorts. 

He stroked with a slow, steady rhythm that got the lawyers back arching. Billys ears caught the soft moans from the other man as fluid wetted his fingers. 

Billy watched Todd’s face entranced by his beauty, his eyes closed, lips moist “you’re so cute!” He said softly 

Todd’s eyes opened “you know I don’t like cute....ahhhh!” 

“Hot!”

“Better!” 

Billy took Todd into a long hard kiss, the hand that wasn’t working Todd with expert skills cupped his cheek....and as he pulled out of the kiss .... he stared into Todd’s eyes. 

“What?” Todd asked 

Billy didn’t say anything, he simply turned ... facing back the way he had been earlier, but hunched himself over the counter more than before. 

Todd stood still .... convinced he would orgasm from the mere sight of Billy sprawled out in their kitchen. Billy didn’t like to be bottomed ... he’d made that very clear quite early on in their relationship. 

Billy had stated that he could pleasure his partner better when he was the giver and not the receiver. So far Todd had agreed whole heartedly with this statement .... 

If Billy was giving his body over to Todd for this occasion, he knew he had a lot to live up to! 

“What you waiting for?” Billy rotated his cheeks in a playful fashion .... 

“Dry?” Todd questioned, he’d never felt more turned on.... 

“Yessss!” 

Todd still had his jeans only half way down his legs, his boxers barely off his buttocks, he slid them down a bit more. He had to take Billy now, he wasn’t sure if he stared much longer he would be able to contain himself.

Walking closer to his man, he peppered kisses to his shoulder blades ..... wrapping an arm around Billy’s chest, he used his other hand to guide himself to Billy’s hole. 

He’d be dry, so Todd went slowly .... Billy’s fists clenched as he felt Todd enter him. He tried to position himself to give Todd better access to his body. 

“You sure you’re a vicar?” Todd asked , breathlessly, as he rode himself in he removed his jumper, revealing his toned body beneath. 

The breath from Todd’s lips brushed against Billy’s ear, Todd leaning forward to kiss at the base of Billy’s neck as he rocked his hips slowly...... oh so slowly. 

“You Ok?” Todd asked, Billy was quiet. 

Todd’s hands were at Billy’s hips, holding loosely, underneath the fabric of his apron. This apron would never feel the same again , he thought to himself. 

“Mmmmmm” a murmur finally escaped from Billy’s lips. It was a good murmur, Todd had been worried by his silence but now he felt at ease as he moved his hips a little deeper and harder. His groin slapping against Billy’s butt cheeks noisily. 

“Hadrfse” 

Another noise came from Billy, Todd wasn’t sure what he’d said.... he bent over , his ears closer to Billy’s lips “huh?” 

“Harder!” Billy’s voice was rushed and hard, deep and wanting. His had reached behind them both and to Todd’s arse cheeks. He grabbed tight, pinching his skin, “ahhhouch” 

Todd began hitting him from behind with reckless abandon, his thick hard cock stretching Billy to his limits, moving in and out in a fast, messy rhythm.

He placed a hand to the vicars shoulder, holding tight for balance. 

Todd went in as hard as he could then stopped his movement, his penis deep inside his wonderful boyfriend, the tip of his cock pressing against that spot he knew to be Billy’s prostate. 

He held himself close to Billy, who took hold of Todd’s hand from his shoulder, placed it to his lips and bit down his palm. Expecting what was to come he bit hard, Todd bucked his hips and Billy growled, letting the pressure against his prostate well up until his head was thrown backwards a keen noise escaping from the back of his throat as his hole convulsed erratically around Todd’s length. 

The sweat now between them was immense, this heat would be unregistered on any household thermometer. 

Todd picked up a tea towel that was lying on the surface and dabbed at his chest, his forehead. 

He began moving again, hard as Billy had requested and then he’d stop randomly, at its deepest and again he’d rotate his hips. Again Billy would bite down against Todd’s hand and throw his head backwards. Reaching his lips for Todd’s as their sweat became one on their skin. 

Then to Todd’s delight and pleasure Billy took charge for a moment, riding himself against Todd’s cock, using the work surface to push himself against his lover. 

“Hold me” Billy asked as he stood upwards slightly, his arched back as flat as he could get it against Todd’s naked chest....

Todd did as asked and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, not tightly, just a loose hug as Billy worked his cock like a pro. 

Todd hugged a little harder, Billy wasn’t exactly muscular in the chest area. His arms almost covered his boyfriends entire torso, but god did Billy love that. 

There was nothing more arousing to him than strong arms wrapped around him, he tilted his head down and kissed one of Todd’s arms lightly. 

“I love you!” Billy gasped out. Unsure why his brain had chosen that exact moment to release those three words .... he almost felt that he was expressing his love for Todd through his love making. 

He took skin from Todd’s arm between his teeth as sensations rippled through his entire body. 

“I love you too” Todd replied softly near his ear. 

Todd could watch the play of the muscles in Billy’s back in this love making moment forever and never want for more .... the curve of his vicars spine and the way his muscles would tense in each thrust .... beautiful. 

Billy through tiredness began to lose his rhythm , missing that sweet spot on his prostate each time.....Todd took the reigns back off him. 

Placing his hands back at Billy’s waist so he could move himself in quickly and hard as before. He was close.... “are you.....” 

He didn’t need to finish his sentence “....yes” Billy answered as Todd took a hand to his partners length, with hard strokes he came forcefully into his closed fist.

Billy’s body shaking , trembling beneath him, Todd hugged him hard with his free arm. 

“Nrghhh” Billy’s whole body contracted, he couldn’t help but buck himself into Todd’s tight grip unapologetically. 

As Todd felt his hand fill with wetness his other hand pinched at Billy’s nipple, hard. He rode Billy a little more softly ...... feeling like his effort should now come to an end, Billy understood. Releasing himself from Todd, turning, and grabbing some kitchen tissue from the side and placing it into Todd’s hands, he worked his way down Todd’s delicious body, as Todd wiped at his hands. 

Kisses were placed against his abdomen, and then further down, the vicar looked up quickly for a moment , Todd’s eyes were closed, he licked his lips as Billy took him whole into his mouth.

Todd’s thickness filling him completely, he pulled him out of his mouth and lick at the tip, to a quaking of Todd’s body. It took no time at all at this rhythm for Todd to come hard into the vicars mouth, his hands reached for Billy’s hair and tugged hard. 

“Arghsje....Christ ..... sorry!” Todd corrected himself, he knew Billy didn’t like it when he used the name in vain. 

Billy swallowed down Todd’s juices and wiped his lips with the bottom of his apron, reminding himself it would need to be washed before it’s next use “He’d be ok with it this time!” Billy returned .... as he stood to his feet. 

The fact that Todd still had his jeans around his knees was so hot, the rushed mess of their encounter felt somehow like they were doing a naughty act. 

Billy placed his arms up and over Todd’s shoulders , locking his fingers behind him and pulling him into a long soft kiss. 

“Let’s order pizza?” He said almost as a growl 

“What about your dinner” Todd looked over Billy’s shoulder at the carrots all over the surface 

Billy giggled “it’s just carrots .... that’s all I had!” 

Todd rolled his eyes “You drive” he kissed him “me crazy” he kissed him again, biting his lip this time..... 

Billy pinched his boyfriends chin and smiled, his heart swelling with love “I’ll order it...you go clean up..... but, don’t get dressed....not finished with you yet” Billy winked. 

A laugh was returned by Todd , he pulled his jeans up so he could walk off, but turned back just as he reached near their bedroom door “but” he pointed back at Billy “don’t order” 

“Anything with sweet corn”

“Anything with sweet corn”

they said in unison 

“I know ....” Billy replied and as Todd disappeared into their room he whispered “I know!” With a smile


End file.
